Mother and Daughter Always
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Kate confronts Meredith over the way she has treated Alexis


This is a little standalone that takes place in the near future Castle and Beckett are newlyweds and Kate is 5 months pregnant.

Disclaimer: Is my name Andrew Marlowe? Nope I don't own Castle well maybe kinda a little I have all 5 seasons on DVD, all 5 Nikki Heat books, a t-shirt and a calendar. If I could own Nathan Fillion I totally would he's one hot man!

Mother and Daughter Always

Kate was enjoying her day off lounging on the couch rubbing her growing stomach smiling every time she felt her baby boy's movements from with in her. "You can't sit still can you little one just like your daddy" she whispered

The door to the loft opened and Alexis came in her eyes red she frowned when she saw Kate on the couch talking to her belly. She sighed storming toward the stairs.

"Alexis? Is everything okay" Kate looked up.

"Like you care!" the nearly 21 year old spat out as she stormed up to her room.

Kate pushed herself up off the couch and went up to the girl's room "Alexis" she knocks lightly as she walks in seeing the younger Castle laying across her bed crying.

"Alexis what happened" she asked sitting on the bed reaching out to stroke her long red hair.

"S..Stop pretending you care Kate" she mumbled into her pillow.

"I'm not pretending sweetie I do care please tell me what has you so upset" Kate pleaded in soft voice.

Alexis sat up sniffing she looked at her stepmother "I..I'm not yours" she started "The baby is yours and once he's here I won't be needed or wanted you and dad will have a perfect little family" fresh tears fill the redhead's blue eyes.

"Alexis that's not true at all your dad and I love you as much as we love your baby brother and you are and always will be a part of this family" Kate tried to assure her "where would you even get an idea like that" she asked

"Mom" Alexis whispers "I met her for lunch she said you don't love me especially now that you're pregnant, that you don't love dad either and your baby probably isn't his" she looked down at her lap.

"That bitch" Kate thought to herself. "Listen to me Alexis I know she's your mother but she's a liar unlike her I love your father with all my heart he's my one and done and I would never cheat on him this is his son" she touches her bump. "and you I've loved you even before your father and I were a couple a few years ago when you were kidnapped I was here breaking all the rules to find you, holding your dad while he cried you're my daughter Alexis in every way but biological and I will be here for you when ever you need me" she promised going to pull the young woman into a hug when she heard a knock.

"Its okay go answer it maybe dad forget his keys again" Alexis chuckles "I'll be okay" she smiles.

Kate smiles kissing the top of her head as she pushes herself off the bed going down to answer the door. "Did you forgot your keys again babe" she frowns when she sees not Castle but his ex wife Meredith. "What the hell do you want" she glares at the other woman.

"Kate" Meredith glares back rolling her eyes "Where's my kitten" she asks

"Rick isn't here" Kate hisses.

"What about my daughter" Meredith pushes her way inside.

"Alexis is here but you can't see her now please leave" the pregnant detective points at the door.

"I'm not leaving she's my daughter" the red head snaps

"Your daughter?!" Kate yells. "Where were you when her father and grandmother were trapped in a bank she was scared and alone! Where were you when her high school boyfriend broke her heart, where you when she graduated high school with honors! I called you when she was kidnapped you didn't even care you said you were busy on some set! When she moved in with her boyfriend and had a pregnancy scare were you there! No you have no right to call that extraordinary young woman your daughter" Kate took a breath

"She's my daughter! I held her when she cried fearing for her father and grandmother! I was there when Ashley broke her heart! I moved heaven and earth to bring her home when she was kidnapped, when she came home I held her when she had nightmares about Rick and I being killed, and when she was scared and thought she was pregnant I took her to the doctor, held her hand and promised her it would be okay"

Kate got in Meredith's face "You may have given birth to Alexis but that doesn't make you a mother! And another thing don't you ever tell my daughter I don't love her or her father! Now get out of my house!"

Meredith blinked and stared at the detective "Fine but Richard will hear about how you treated me and denied me my daughter" the actress forces a few tears.

Kate laughs "Go ahead he won't care" she shrugs

Meredith huffs swings her Louie Vutton bag over her shoulder and stomps out.

Alexis heard the yelling and had been listening at the top of the stairs. She never realized just how much Kate had done for her, how much of a mother she really was to her.

She runs down hugging Kate "I'm sorry" she cries

"Its okay Alexis" Kate hugs her

"No its not I never should have listened to her you're the best thing to happen to my dad and to me I love you mom" Alexis replied

Kate smiled happy tears filling her eyes "I love you too"

Castle came home an hour later finding his girls in the kitchen "Hey what are you two up to"

"Mom and I are making dinner dad" Alexis grins

Castle looks surprised but happy when she calls his wife mom.

Kate walks over wrapping her arms around him her belly not letting her get as close as she'd like "I'll explain later " she whispers "Oh and expect an angry call from Meredith" she chuckles

Castle just smiles joining his wife and daughter in the kitchen he was happy he finally got it right he had true love and Alexis finally had the mother she deserved.

Author's Note: Hello fellow Caskett lovers this was just a little standalone idea I had I hate Meredith I always wanted Kate to confront her about the way she treated Alexis I'm toying with the idea of another standalone where Kate confronts Meredith over her treatment of Rick. Anyway as always positive reviews and constructive criticism welcome. Caskett hugs for all.


End file.
